


Come Back

by phantomlove908



Series: Song Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Gen, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlove908/pseuds/phantomlove908
Summary: Random drabble.





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used was "Help You" by Louden Swain.

John walked into the room but was extremely hesitant about saying anything. The years were clear in his eyes but Sherlock didn't react. 

Instead, the  _brilliant_ detective was on the floor with his head thrown back against the wall and the needle next to him. 

"Why, Sherlock? I thought you were doing well. I didn't leave you like this."

"I wanted you to come back, John. It seemed like the only way.


End file.
